Nouvelle vie
by Heya-Gleex
Summary: Heather et sa sœur Claire deux fille du Texas emménage chez leur oncle suite à deux grave accidents ..là bas elles connaîtrons : L'amitiés , L'amour , La tristesse et toute un tas de truc Nul pour les résumé ps : Les trucs genre : Rated : k ..je connais p


**_Pdv Heather : _**

**_H : Papa ! non s'il te plait _**

**_C : Papa , lâche heather !_**

**_Ho : Jacob ! arrête ça immédiatement _**

**_Je me réveillas en sursaut grâce à cette sonnerie , bruit de merde sois dit en passant , mes fées ne vont pas être très contente ..j'ai encore fait ce rêve , toujours ce rêve , j'en ai vraiment marre , je me redresse légèrement à fin de pouvoir voir l'heure car on est la rentrée malheureusement , l'horloge indiquais :_**

**_6h45_**

**_ Je sens tout d'un coup un poids pas très lourd sur moi , je me demande qui sa peut-être , j'ai ma petit idée dessus ..je suis à moitie réveiller en plus _**

**_H : Mhhh.._**

**_Ni : Aller grosse féniasse , lève ton jolie petit cul de blonde _**

**_H : Encore 3 petite minute s'il te plait - se mordant la lèvre - _**

**_Ni : Non hemo , on va être en retard après _**

_**H : Je m'en fou .. toute façon je suis stupide **_

_**Ni : Je t'interdit de dire ça ! - cria-t-elle - **_

_**Je fis une petit moue , j'ai horreur qu'on crie et encore moins quand c'est ma meilleur amie ..ah oui au faite .. j'ai oublier de vous dire quelque petit trucs assez importante .. je m'appel Heather Morris , j'ai 16 ans , j'ai une jumelle nommé claire et un frère du même age que nous prénommé chord .. alors oui , c'est assez spécial , mais oui il a le même age mais on est pas des triplé .. ma meilleur amie et venue habiter avec nous ..bref elle vus que je n'était pas contente donc s'excusa tout de suite **_

_**Ni - Je..Je suis désoler hemo mais tu n'est pas stupide et et j'aime pas quand tu traite ainsi .. aller lève toi on t'attend **_

_**H : Oh ! - grogna - t -elle - **_

_** Pdv Nina : **_

_**Heather partie se laver et je descendis , les autres ne sont pas en bas , ils doivent êtres partis , je profita pour faire le sac de heather car elle ne la surement pas fait .. en plus elle prend toute sa vie , j'espère qu'elle ne sais pas endormie .. **_

_**Ni : Hemo ! dépêche ton cul de blonde ! -crie t-elle - **_

_**H : Tu veux peut-être me passer mon savon pour aller plus vite non ? - crie t-elle aussi - **_

_**Ni : Non , je vais m'en passer -Utilise le même thon qu'elle - **_

_**Elle descendit 20 minutes plus tard habiller comme une junkie , enfin comme kesha dans tik-tok . moi j'avais une jupe bleu électrique , un décolleter simple noir et une veste en cuir , ont sortis de la maison et rentras dans la voiture , pendant tout le trajet on as chanter , je ne vais pas mentir c'était pas très beau à écouter , vu qu'on faisais exprès , nous nous somme perdus , remarque on viens d'emménager , enfin il n'y a pas longtemps donc on sais pas où est le lycée .. on a du demander a 6 personnes , arrivé à destination on descendis et mon dieu ! c'est pas comme ça à la nouvelle Calédonie .. **_

_**H : Omg ! sa mère ..il est immense ce lycée je vais m'y perdre ..**_

_**Ni : J'avoue ! au faite ils sont où chord et claire ? **_

_**H : Je n'en sais r...**_

_**Heather n'as même pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que claire sauta sur elle en criant " Bouh " avec un sourire qui tue les haricot magique .. je passe trop de temps avec h moi .. ça en deviens grave **_

_**H : Mais t'as un sérieux problème meuf ! faut te faire soigné .. j'ai faillit faire une crise mais t'as de la chance que je sois pas cardiaque ..tu vas voir mes lutins vont venir te hanter - crie-**_

_**C : Oui je suis folle , c'est pas soignable , heureusement que tu n'est pas cardiaque , ça aurais été bête ou pas ..et tes lutains me font pas peur et puis je suis même pas a 1cm de toi pas la peine de gueuler **_

_**Ni : On s'en fou ! on va être en retard , alors dépêchez-vous **_

_**H : Pas gr..**_

_**Pdv Heather : **_

_**Mais ils ont quoi tous à me couper la parole ? c'était claire maintenant chord .. et le meilleur on est entrain de courir , attend je cour ? OMG ! je cour .. je dois ressemblais à une grosse triso ..tous le monde nous regarde en plus ! on arrive à côté des tableau de classe et on regarde dans qu'elle classe nous étions **_

_**H : Yes ! nous sommes tous dans la même classe ! **_

_**C : Cool ! **_

_**Ch : Bon on va chez le dirlo ?**_

**_Pdv Claire : _**

**_Ont parta chez le dirlo quand heather percuta quelqu'un et tomba violemment sur les fesses , nous étions tous mort de rire ainsi que heather , une latine était entrain de ramasser ses livres et elle se redressa avec une expression digne d'un roquet ...elle commença à ouvrir la bouche et la ferma tout de suite en regardant heather , il y a eu un moment de silence et la elle repris son air de roquet _**

**_N : Eh blondi ! ça t'arrive de t'excuser ou c'est comment ? on ne ta pas appris la politesse ? _**

**_Ch : Bon tu va te calmer .. elle ne l'as pas fait exprès , tu n'avais qu'à faire attention aussi _**

**_N : Mais c'est que le grand-frère viens prendre la défense ! c'est touchant mais elle a une bouche pour répondre il me semble _**

**_H : Tu me parle de politesse ? laisse moi rire , c'est toi à la base qui m'as fait tomber et qui m'aide pas a me relever et tu veux que je te présente mes excuses ? mais c'est le monde à l'envers_**

**_N : Bah tu n'avais qu'à regarder devant toi aussi _**

**_C : Bon Quin latifa , tu vas te calmer et bouger ce qui te sert de cul , pour qu'on parte tu sera gentille _**

**_Elle partie et ont allas au bureau du dirlo ... arriver au bureau , nous nous installions et on écouta , il a pris toutes sa vie pour nous dire qu'il y avais des groupe , que notre professeur d'espagnol était notre professeur principale et pleins d'autres trucs assez inintéressante , on sortie de son bureau afin de rejoindre notre classe , car nous allions bientôt commencez , heather repercuta une autres personne ,on peut dire qu'elle a de la chance aujourd'hui .. nous rentrons dans la salle sans avoir frapper , trop la flemme tous les regard se posa sur nous mais on s'en foutais ..le professeur nous dévisageas , bah ouais nous sommes magnifique !  
_**

**_Sh : Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes en retard ? _**

**_H : J'ai percuter deux personne dont une qui ma agresser littéralement et on est aller chez le directeur qui a pris sa vie à nous expliquer le fonctionnement de ce lycée - dit-elle blaser - _**

**_Sh : Ok .. bon présenter vous _**

**_Ch : Bon , je m'appel Chord Morris , j'ai 16 , j'ai emménager i jour , les deux blonde se sont ma sœur Heather et claire ell_****_es sont jumelle et voici la meilleur amie de l'une de mes sœur qui est venue habiter avec nous _**

**_Sh : Très bien .. mademoiselle Heather allez vous asseoir à côté de mademoiselle Rivera .. vous Claire à côté de monsieur Mchale ..mademoiselle Davis à côté de monsieur jean et vous monsieur Morris à côté de mademoiselle agron _**

**_Pdv Heather :_**

**_Je me coltine la meuf qui ma agresser .. ça va être une vrai partie de plaisir je pense ... je partie m'asseoir à la place désigner , le prof annonça qu'il allais passer nous donner des copie pour évaluer nos connaissance .. donc on va faire simple m'en donne pas carrément , j'en ai pas des connaissance .. il passa part toute les tables et arriva à la mienne ou il déposa deux feuilles , une por moi et bien évidemment une pour .. je sais pas comment elle s'appelle ..par contre elle n'arrête pas de me mater , ça devient assez gênant surtout qu'elle louche sur ma poitrine .. je racle ma gorge et elle semble revenir à la réalité car elle à dévier son regard sur sa feuille , bon concentration ma petite heather .. je regarda autour de moi et vue que je n'était pas la seul a galérer , nina était pareil que moi , haha ..Mais je vous jure ce n'est pas de l'espagnole c'est carrément du chinois , d'un coup je sentie une main sur mon épaule et me retourna en sursautant _**

**_N : Ta besoins d'aide blondi ? _**

**_H : J'ai un prénom , ça serais bien que tu l'utilise et non j'en ai pas besoins _**

**_N : Je ne me rappelle pas de ton prénom , et puis je vois très bien que tu en as besoins _**

**_H : Heather , ça commence tôt .. faut que mes lutins fasse attention !_**

**_N : T'es lutins ? - abasourdie -  
_**

**_H : Oui _**

**_N : Bref ... Tien prend ma feuille _**

**_H : Mais je ne vais pas tricher _**

**_N : Prend la s'il te plait , au faite jolie prénom _**

**_H : Merci Naya _**

**_Je lui pris sa feuille et recopia et lui rendit , elle me sourie , Omg ! je meurs .. la sonnette retentit et je partis à la recherche de mon casier , claire et nina était avec moi et me demanda ce qui c'était passer et je leur explique que naya voulais m'aider , elle ont trouver sa étrange , remarque c'est vrai .. et la elle arriva vers moi _**

**_Pdv Naya : _**


End file.
